What Is This Feeling?
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione and Blaise discover they are to be Head students together. But they've never mey before! How will they react? along to the song 'what is this feeling' by the musical 'WICKED'. R&R. by Lone


**A/N:** ok due to classified reasons i am forced to break down my original fanfic "What Is This Feeling". But please still show your support and review this one and my others. - Lone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a light feeling. Getting out of bed she got out her enchanted watch from her bag to see it read 7:20. Seeing that she much time on her hands, Hermione washed up and dressed up in her usual Hogwarts uniform. Gathering her bag Hermione left her room to write a letter to the Weasleys. However, upon entering the Heads' common room, she discovered that she was not the only one there. 

That year she had been appointed Head Girl along with someone she wasn't quite familiar with. Blaise Zabini. They only met briefly yesterday and she could tell, he was a Slytherin. They lived along with all the 6th and 7th year prefects in a new common room as part of Dumbledore's plan for 'House Unity'. The portrait hole opened to a common room. There, the walls were decorated with shelves upon shelves of books reaching to the ceiling. Two stairwells led to another floor, the Heads' private common room and dorms. Between the stairs was a hallway where the prefects' dorms stood, and to the end were two bathrooms, one for girls and the other for boys.

Blaise Zabini had woken early so that he may write a letter to his father concerning recent events. On the opposite side of the room Hermione set up parchment, ink, and a quill and started to ponder. Then she said as she wrote on her parchment, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Getting out his own supplies Blaise wrote and said, "My dear Father,"

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Hogwarts," They both sang. The only other sound was the scratching of their quills.

"But of course, I'll care for Harry," Hermione wrote to sound reassuring in her letter.

"But of course, I'll rise above it." Blaise sang in a prideful tone.

The two students sighed and voiced their thoughts. "For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes." Each sighed and bent back over their desk and continued singing and writing. "There's been some confusion for you see my room mate is…"

Hermione glanced at the dark haired boy and squeaked in an awkward tone, "Unusually and exceedingly mysterious and all together quite impossible to describe…"

After hearing what Hermione had just said, Blaise muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "A _mudblood!_"

Hermione shot a look at Blaise to find him smirking at her as both abruptly started packing all of their belongings. As her anger started to build up within her Hermione inquired in a soprano voice, "What is this feeling? So sudden, and new?"

Hearing Hermione, Blaise decided to play along. "I felt it the moment, I laid eyes on YOU!"

"My pulse is rushing!" Hermione kept saying.

"My head is reeling!" Blaise grabbed his head and shook it in mockery.

Hermione watched her rival and felt her face grow hot. She mumbled to her self, "My face is flushing."

"What is this feeling?" They both asked, for Blaise had also begun to feel it. "Fervid as a flame! Does it have a name?"

Hermione and Blaise glanced up to glower at each other. "Yessss."

Slinging their bags over their shoulder they cried out in loud voices. "Loathing!" Similtaneously they ran for the large oak doors. Both students reached out to grab the handle but Blaise ended up grasping Hermione's small hand, which was now firmly connected to the ivory handle. A small grin of triumphed flashed across her face.

She swung the doors open to reveal the double staircase. Immediately each student scurried to a staircase on opposite sides of the prefects' common room. "Unadulterated loathing!"

Stomping down, Blaise smirked, "For your face!"

"Your voice!" Hermione swiftly spat back.

Blaise's face faltered as he scowled at the Head girl. "Your clothing!"

"Let's just say, I loathe it all!" They kept going at it while they both reached the bottom of the stairs.

Just then all of the prefects came out of their dorms and Harry and Ron walked cautiously to Hermione."Every little trait however small." The couple were looking the other over with great disdain.

Hermione let out an involuntary shudder. "Makes my very flesh begin to crawl."

Unexpectedly Hermione and Blaise both headed for the portrait hole, all of the prefects in pursuit. "With simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration." At this Blaise smiled. Hermione however noticed at the same time he noticed her looking at him. As soon as the smile came it was replaced by a glare. "In such total detestation. It's so pure it's so strong!"

The Heads rushed over to the portrait hole expressing their individual (or not so) thoughts. "Though I do admit it came on fast... Still I do believe that it can last."

The hole opened up and without pause they scrambled out, pointing at their rival. "And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"

Going their separate ways, Blaise took the route towards the dungeons while Hermione, Harry, and Ron took the path passing by The Fat Lady's portrait. Apparently Ginny must have run ahead for most of Gryffindor was in the hallway. Sure enough, Hermione spotted Ginny in the middle of the crowd as the Gryffindors burst out in song. "Dear Hermione you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could! He's a terror, he's a tarter! We don't mean to show a bias but Hermione you're a martyr!"

The crowd got quiet and waited eagerly for her response. Shifting, Hermione sang, "Well... These things are sent to try us."

Sympathy overtook her classmates as they buzzed, "Poor Hermione, forced to reside, with someone so disgusticified! We just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your,"

At that time Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally burst through the crowd and all of the students started to sing in perfect harmony. Unknown to them, Blaise and all the Slytherins had also begun their little sing-fest. Although Hermione and Blaise did not know this, they sang perfectly together saying, "What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you! My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling,"

The whole time Hermione and Blaise sang this, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were all saying, "Loathing! Unadulterated loathing! For (her/his) face, (her/his) voice, (her/his) clothing! Let's just say: We loathe it all!"

(Ok now everything the students sing will be in _italics,_ everything Blaise and Hermione sing will be regular, and if everyone is singing in unison, it will be in bold!)

Grabbing their heads in frustration the Heads shouted, "Oh, what is this feeling!"

_"Every little trait however small,"_

"Does it have a name? Yesssss!" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

_"Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!"_

In unison they all thought, **"Ahhhhh! LOATHING!"**

Smirks on their faces, Blaise and Hermione continued, "There's a strange exhilaration!"

_"LOATHING!"_

"In such total detestation!"

_"LOATHING!"_

"It's so pure, it's so strong!"

_"So strong!"_

By this time both houses were nearing the entrance to the great hall. Getting nearer and nearer the students became louder and louder, "Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!" By this time they came into each other's visual range and the two groups stopped short.

"And I will be **loathing**, for forever **loathing**, truly, deeply **loathing** you," Then Blaise winked at Hermione and ran inside the great hall, leaving a furious witch.

Hermione just stared at the door until she exclaimed, "My WHOLE,"

_"Loathing!"_

"Life long!" She started to head for the door, her comrades in hot pursuit with the Slytherins not far behind.

Hermione had only just gotten to the doors when Blaise jumped out from around the corner hollering, "BOO!"

Unprepared for this encounter Hermione could do no more than yelp… rather loudly.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the Gryffindor table. In the meanwhile Ron had gone to Blaise (who was laughing on the floor) and gave him a relatively good kick in the stomach before heading to get some breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** The beloved supposed to be chapter of my late fic. -tear- well please review ♥ Lone  



End file.
